Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu: Episode List
1- "Chikyū wa Tsuintēru no Hoshi" ("Earth is a Twin-Tail World") (地球はツインテールの星) Airdate: October 9, 2014 Sōji Mitsuka and his childhood friend Aika Tsube start their first year at Yogetsu High School. After school they meet Twoerle who gives Sōji the power to transform onto Tailred who happens to be female. 2- "Tsuintēru na nazo" ("A Twin-Tail Mystery?!") (ツインテールな謎!?) Airdate: October 16, 2014 Sōji and Aika learn about Twoerle's past. Sōji's mom overhears everything and allows Twoerle to build a base underneath the house. Tailred heads to a new school to save them from turtlegildy only to be swarmed after beating the turtlegildy. 3- "Aoki dotō! Teiruburū" ("The Azure Surge! Tailblue") (青き怒濤！テイルブルー) Airdate: October 23, 2014 Twoerle shows Sōji, Aika, and Sōji's mom the secret base. meanwhile, monsters keep appearing every day. Tailred heads off to fight Foxgildy who she struggles to beat. Twoerle gives Aika the ability to transform into Tailblue and defeat him. 4- "Gekiretsu tsuinbatoru" ("Ferocity--Twin Battle") (激烈ツインバトル) Airdate: October 30, 2014 Erina tells Sōji and Aika that the twintail club is approved. at home Twoerle receives a strong reading and sends Sōji to deal with it as Aika is taking a shower. meanwhile Tailred fights Draggildy whom Twoerle is scared of. Draggildy tells Sōji and Aika, who has showed up, that there celebrity statues will make everyone want twintails thus making it easier for them to destroy their planet. Twoerle reveals that she was once tailblue but here planet was destroyed because of her pride. The battle resumes as tailred fights Draggildy while tailblue wipes out the Ultrigiods. Both win there battle as Draggildy wishes to see Tailred again. 5- "San'ninme no Tsuintēru!" ("The Third Twin-Tail!") (三人目の戦士！) Airdate: November 6, 2014 Sōji and Aika grow worried that the Erina knows their secret identity when she is able to see Sōji's tail Gear which is invisible to normal people until after they transform. When Tailred escorts Erina to safety she reveals that she knows she's Sōji. Twoerle gives Erina the ability to transform into Tailyellow. Ultimegil get a new leader which is revealed to be human. 6- "Bureiku Rerīzu! Teiruierō" ("Break Release!! Tailyellow") (完全解放！テイルイエロー) Airdate: November 13, 2014 Tailyellow struggles to fight using her guns. After, she admits that she hates twintails and only wears them like that because her mom forces her to. Aika goes to take care of Krakegildy and Leviagildy while Sōji and Erina do some training. They receive a call from Tailblue saying shes in trouble but when they get there their almost destroyed. Tailblue passes out and Krakegildy binds Tailred leaving Tailyellow to defeat him. After the battle Tailblue and yellow sleep while Dark Grasper shows up wearing glass gear and calls Tailred Twoerle. 7- "Netsuretsu Debyū! Dāku Gurasupā" ("A Passionate Debut! Dark Glassper") (熱烈見参！暗黒眼鏡女子) Airdate: November 20, 2014 8- "Erina, Hajimete no..." ("Erina's First...") (慧理那、はじめての…) Airdate: November 27, 2014 9- "Uchiyabure! Kaoshikku Infinitto" ("Smash!! Chaosic Infinite") (打ち破れ! 暗黒幻夢) Airdate: December 4, 2014 10- "Nazeda! ? Ore, zetsufuchō" ("How Come?! I'm In Bad Shape") (なぜだ！？俺、絶不調) Airdate: December 11, 2014 Tailred, blue, and yellow fight Spidergildy who has a girly boy fetish. Tailred is knocked into the wall after her aura pillar fails. On the way to school Sōji pays more attention to Aika rather than her twintails. The next day Aika finds a girl sleeping in Sōji's bed claiming to be Sōji. 11- "Reddo zettaizetsumei" ("Red on the Ropes") (レッド絶体絶命) Airdate: December 18, 2014 Sōji's tail gear malfunctions turning him into a girl that is not tailred. 12- "Tsuintēru yo towa ni" ("Twin-Tails Forever") (ツインテールよ永遠に) Airdate: December 25, 2014 Category:Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu Page